


Soulmates

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Feelings, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: When sudden pain crosses Tony's body, he knows exactly that something is wrong, and that he needs to search for Stephen, his soulmate.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShootMeDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/gifts).



> Written for the ironstrangehaven exchange on tumblr. It's a gift for ShootMeDead - I really hope you'll like it.   
> I decided to go with your soulmate prompt. :)

Tony pressed his hand on his chest and took some deep breathes. He needed some water, immediately. His throat was dry, and his eyes started to tear up. His heart beat increased and he had the feeling that his heart pounded against his ribs, almost breaking one of them. This was not good. Tony could feel sweat building on his forehead and hands, and he started shaking slightly.

“Mr. Stark? Is everything alright?” Asked Peter, who currently worked for Tony. 

He gasped. “I don’t know.” He looked at the boy, who scanned him, visibly worried.

“Maybe you worked too much?” 

No, that wasn’t the reason. Tony worked often long and without much sleep. He felt a cold shiver running down his spine. “Oh my god.” He turned to Peter. “Call Stephen.”

Peter pulled his eyebrows up. “Okay,” he said slowly. “But please sit down Mr. Stark. You look terrible.”

Tony sat down rubbing his belly, which seemed to dance limbo. “Thanks kid, but please call Stephen, now.”

Peter nodded and dialled the number. “Only the mailbox.”

“Shit.” Tony stood up. “I need to get into my suit.” 

“Mr. Stark, do you really think it’s a good idea?” 

“Yes.” Tony stumbled forward. “He is the reason for this;” Tony explained with a smile. He jumped into his suit and left his apartment, followed by Peter, who had changed into his spiderman suit in almost no time. 

“What?” Peter said when Tony turned around to face him. “I accompany you of course. I am afraid something might happen to you, and then something will happen to me, because Stephen will kill me.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. Of course Stephen had talked with Peter to take care of him while he was on this conference. He would scold Stephen afterwards, but first of all he had to find him.

“Mr. Stark, what’s this down there?” Tony followed Peter’s finger which pointed on the street not far away from them. 

Tony’s breath stopped for a moment. “Oh god, no.” He flew down and landed next car, which lay on the top of the car. There was smoke all around them, and parts of the car lay around everywhere. “That’s the reason for my condition.” Tony almost fainted. He immediately recognized that car. He stepped to it and knelt next to the window. “Stephen?” He said, but the man didn’t react.

Tony looked at Peter. “Help me open that door and pulling him out.”

Peter just nodded and together with Peter's webs, and Tony's suit they managed to pull Stephen out of the car. He was strained with blood and unconscious. “Stephen,” Tony said again, but the other didn’t react.

“You are soulmates?” Peter asked astonished. 

It wasn’t the time to discuss this, but Tony nodded. “Yes, and now call the ambulance, kid.”

Tony had Stephen’s head on his lap. “Stephen, don’t die here, you hear me? Don’t you dare to leave me.” He could feel his hands shaking and he suppressed the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t show any weakness, not now. He still felt his stomach burning and something in him twisted and twitched painfully. At least this was a good sign. Stephen was still alive, otherwise Tony would have felt it.

It didn’t take long till the ambulance arrived, taking Stephen with them. Tony and Peter followed, even though Tony had asked Peter to go home, but the kid refused. He wanted to support Tony. He wouldn’t admit it, but Tony was happy to have the boy with him now. He made him calm down.

Tony walked up and down in the hallway, waiting for the doctors to tell him about Stephen’s condition. He sat down when he felt a slight burning pain in his chest. And then there was nothing. “No, no, no,” Tony whispered. “Come on, you aren’t allowed to do that.”

“Mr Stark?” He felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I think he died right now.” Tony felt terrible tired for a moment. “He is gone,” he added. For a moment none of them said something till Tony felt a tight knot in his throat and something like hellfire burning in his chest. “No, no, he is back,” he laughed out, even though the pain was almost killing him. 

“I just heard about that soulmate thing, how does this work?” Peter asked. He definitely wanted to distract Tony, and Tony happily accepted that distraction. 

Tony smiled at him. “Some years ago Stephen saved my life after an accident and with hismagic spell we got bonded. That means that we feel what the other feels. It was a hard time for Stephen, because I was in big pain back then, but he took everything with heroic calmness. This time I could feel pain, and that’s why I knew that something must have happened to him.”

“And you even feel when the other is happy?” Peter asked. 

“Sure, everything. There we also recognized that there are the special feelings we share for each other,” Tony chuckled. “And soon after that we got inseparable. He is not only my soulmate, he is my friend, and my love."  

“Wow, that sounds amazing, Mr.Stark.” It probably did sound nice, but sometimes it was just a burden, for both of them. Tony remembered one day when Stephen had a terrible flue and Tony had to held this meeting, and he felt like dying for the whole day. If one got sick, the other would know it immediately. Because of that Stephen asked Tony to take extra care when he was somewhere on a mission.   


“It sometimes is a little burden for me and for Stephen, but all in all we handle this thing pretty well.” Tony said. Tony could feel the pain in his stomach got less. This was hopefully a good sign. He could feel that Stephen was alive, so maybe the doctors had given him more medicine to stop the pain. 

P eter nodded. “I can imagine that.” 

Tony smiled. He patted Peter’s shoulder and leaned back against the chair. He felt tired, so terrible tired. He wished himself into his bed, covered by blankets and pillows and be held by Stephen right behind him. This was his save haven. 

Tony closed his eyes and snoozed away. He was still afraid and worried, but his body didn’t want to stay awake any more. He didn’t know if this was connected to Stephen’s condition, or if he was just really tired and spent. He almost shrieked when someone tapped on his shoulder. “Mr. Stark?” He opened his eyes. There was the doctor in front of him, and he smiled at Tony. Tony knew that Stephen was alive, the doctor didn’t need to tell him that, but he was afraid of Stephen’s condition. Tony raised his hands, which were shaking slightly. This was not good. 

“He is sleeping now, but he is okay. It’s just that he got terrible hurt in this accident.” 

“His hands?” 

“Pardon me?” The doctor stared at him with eyes wide open. “How do you know?” 

Tony sighed. “Long story. How bad is it?” He knew the answer, damn he knew it, but he wanted to hear it from the doctor. 

“Bad.” The doctor guided Tony and Peter to the room where Stephen was lying. “He won’t be able to use his hands like he was used to. There will be a lot of training for him to make his hands fully work again.” 

Tony could just nod. He stared at the bed where Stephen lay, machines all around him, his face bruised. “Can I go inside?” He asked. The doctor nodded at him. 

“But not too long, he needs rest.” 

Tony opened the door and slipped into the room while Peter waited outside. The machines peeped so loud it almost hurt in Tony’s head. So many thoughts were spinning around in him. Feelings were overwhelming him and he could feel some tears dropping down his cheek. “You idiot.” He stepped closer. “You fucking idiot.” 

Tony could see Stephen’s head moving to his side. “I know,” he said weakly. “I am sorry.” His voice was hoarse and fragile. Tony had never seen Stephen like this before. 

“Why the hell did you drive that fast on a wet street?” Tony was annoyed, incredible annoyed. “You could have died, no, for some moments you were dead. I stopped feeling you. The pain was gone and there was nothing – the part in me which is connected to you was gone. I felt so empty and incomplete,” Tony complained, tears now running down his face openly. 

He could see Stephen’s bandaged hand grasping for his. “I am sorry, dear. I promise to be more careful.” He tried to sit up, but with his hurt hands he couldn’t manage it on his own and Tony had to help him. 

Tony sat on a small empty space on the bed before he took Stephen’s hands in his. “It looks worse than it is.” 

Stephen smiled. “No, it is really bad, I know that. I can feel the pain in my hands, and they are shaking.” He looked down. “But it’s my problem, Tony. It was my fault, so it’s my problem.” He made a pause before he looked at Tony. “Do you feel the pain and the shaking?” 

Tony sighed. He didn’t know what to say, because, hell yes, he felt the pain and his hands were shaking, but he didn’t want to make Stephen feel bad about it. Stephen had saved his life once, so he would never complain about the pain he would feel together with Stephen. Stephen looked at Tony’s hands and gulped visibly. “I think it’s time to dissolve our bond, Tony. I don’t want you to feel the upcoming pain. And I know that there will be a lot of pain for me in the next months.” 

“Are you nuts?” Tony knew his voice was much too loud, but he didn’t count with Stephen wincing next to him. 

“Anthony, listen,” Stephen started, but Tony just shook his head. He raised his hands and crossed them. 

“I won’t listen to any random after accident ramble from you Mister,” Tony huffed. “You had a lot of pain to carry because of me and my accident back then, and you never complained about it. You were there for me, and you supported me. I know how terrible the pain was, Stephen, because I felt it too. So don’t you ever dare to think about dissolving our bond.” He raised his hand and pointed at Stephen. He knew he sounded a little bit like a sulking kid, but he didn’t care about it. 

“But,” 

“No. No ‘but’ allowed. You are my soulmate, Stephen. I won’t allow you to change that. Not even if you are in pain for the rest of your life. I belong to you, and you belong to me. End of the discussion.” Tony could see a small nod from Stephen. “And don’t you dare trying something behind my back. I am going to find it out, and then you have a big problem Mister.” 

“Come here,” Stephen said and pulled on Tony’s arm till he leaned forward to rest his head against Stephen’s chest. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

Tony nodded. He always got calmer when he listened to Stephen’s heart beat and when he could feel Stephen’s hand on his head, stroking up and down lovingly. “I love you too, even though you are an idiot.” Tony looked up and kissed Stephen’s bruised lip. “At least you are my soulmate-idiot.” 

“Doesn’t that mean that we both are idiots, since we share everything?” Stephen asked amused. 

Tony pulled one eyebrow up. He sighed. “Since we both had an awful accident, you may be right.” He brushed Stephen’s cheek. “But for today you are the idiot.” He lay back down on Stephen’s chest and enjoyed the warmth before he would get thrown out by the doctors since Stephen needed rest. He knew that would made it through this, just because it was them. They were meant to be together after all. 

  



End file.
